Attimi
by ilesuperstar
Summary: La fine della guerra ha portato molti cambiamenti nella vita dei nostri eroi e non solo. Molte persone sono state bandite dal mondo magico per i loro errori e finalmente regna la pace, ma non nel cuore di tutti... Non so come verrà questa fic, quindi sia


ATTIMI  
  
Bastava un attimo per ritrovare la felicità perduta, dimenticata in quei lunghi sei anni... Bastava un attimo per perderla nuovamente...  
  
Capitolo Uno: Scontri  
  
Doveva lasciare subito quello studio, doveva concedersi una pausa prima di rimettersi al lavoro quella sera, altrimenti sarebbe scoppiato. Raccolse i fogli sparsi sulla scrivania e li mise in una cartellina e uscì dal suo piccolo ufficio "Ci vediamo domani Rose, io esco" esclamò salutando la segretaria che stava passando in quel momento "Se vuoi passare da casa mia dopo ti offro un pezzo della torta che ho fatto oggi a dopo pranzo" chiese la segretaria "Mi dispiace, ma non posso. Devo finire di preparare i documenti per il caso Ramsay, ma alla prossima torta vengo sicuramente" rispose il giovane uscendo dallo studio dove lavorava come apprendista avvocato "Dave aspetta" chiamò la segretaria uscendo dallo studio Dave si fermò sulle lunghe scale di marmo che portavano all'uscita del palazzo "Hai dimenticato questa cartellina e il cellulare" disse la segretaria porgendogli le cose "Grazie Rose, non so cosa farei senza di te!" "Se cambi idea per la torta vieni pure!" rispose la segretaria e sorridendo tornò nello studio Dave riprese a scendere le scale fino all'ingresso e uscì all'aria aperta, finalmente. Alzò gli occhi per controllare l'ora sul Big Ben 'Bene, sono le sei, faccio in tempo a passare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare prima di tornare a casa e rimettermi al lavoro... Magari riesco anche a fare un salto da Rose' pensò incamminandosi per una via laterale in modo da evitare i turisti che inondavano costantemente Londra 'Rose è sempre gentile con me, è stata la prima persona che mi accolto e mi aiutato a trovare vari lavoretti che mi permettessero di studiare e poi mi ha trovato questo lavoro nello studio di Harrington... Se non avessi trovato lei, non so dove sarei adesso!' continuò a pensare tra sé entrando in un piccolo negozio d'alimentari "Stavo chiedendo a Roger quando saresti arrivato Dave!" esclamò da dietro il banco, un'anziana signora inglese "Cos'hai da propormi oggi Amy?" "Un bel pezzo di pasticcio all'italiana?" propose la signora "Se l'hai fatto tu accetto l'offerta... Magari due pezzi belli grandi!" rispose il ragazzo "Allora come va il lavoro?" chiese l'anziano signore che aveva finito di servire il suo cliente "Dovrò lavorare tutta la notte a questo caso, spero solo di non addormentarmi!" rispose il ragazzo Salutò l'anziana coppia e uscì dal negozio diretto alla più vicina fermata della metropolitana. Camminava assorto nei suoi pensieri e non si accorse della ragazza che veniva avanti e i due si scontrarono "Mi scusi" disse Dave chinandosi a raccogliere i fogli che nello scontro erano usciti dalle cartelline. Per fortuna non pioveva! "Non si preoccupi, mi scusi lei invece. Non stavo guardando dove camminavo" rispose la ragazza chinandosi per aiutare Dave a raccogliere i fogli "Nemmeno io" ammise Dave guardando la ragazza, aveva qualcosa di famigliare, ma non sapeva dire cosa La ragazza si alzò porgendo gli ultimi fogli a Dave "Mi dispiace ancora" "Non si preoccupi succede" rispose il ragazzo sorridendo La ragazza rispose al sorriso e si allontanò. Dave rimase a guardarla, i suoi occhi gli ricordavano qualcuno, ma non sapeva dire chi. Era carina, capelli lisci, rossi tagliati fino alle spalle, era vestita in modo elegante con un lungo cappotto nero, probabilmente lavorava in qualche studio prestigioso. Dave si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si avviò verso la metropolitana.  
  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi sorrise al giovane che aveva davanti e riprese a camminare. Svoltò l'angolo in una strada deserta e poco illuminata e con un flop sparì, per comparire un attimo dopo in un piccolo appartamento in una zona tranquilla della città "Ginny sei tu?" "Sì, sono io... L'ho fatto di nuovo" aggiunse stizzita la ragazza Una testa bionda apparve dalla stanza vicina "Cosa?" chiese con la sua solita voce sognante Luna Lovegood "Sono apparsa nel posto sbagliato e mi sono anche scontrata con un tipo strano, per fortuna aveva la testa fra le nuvole..." "Come te!" sottolineò l'amica "Ultimamente non fai che pensare al lavoro... E com'era questo tipo?" "Capelli biondi molto corti, due bellissimi occhi, modi di fare gentili, vestito elegante... Il classico uomo d'affari Babbano" elencò Ginny sedendosi sul letto dell'amica "Aveva qualcosa di famigliare, ma non so cosa..." "Chi aveva qualcosa di famigliare?" chiese Harry entrando nella camera "Il principe azzurro che Ginny ha incontrato e che si è lasciata scappare..." disse Luna sognante tornando a scrivere freneticamente "Virginia Weasley che si lascia scappare un ragazzo? Luna dovresti scrivere un articolo su questo" commentò Harry ridendo "Attento a quello che dici Harry, se non vuoi rinunciare a vivere in questa casa prima ancora di iniziare a farlo!" finse di minacciarlo Ginny "A proposito, poi vengono Ron e Hermione a vedere come abbiamo sistemato l'appartamento... anzi dovrebbero essere qui a momenti, hanno detto che portano loro la cena!" disse Harry sentendo suonare il campanello e andando ad aprire "Wow, ma è fantastico come l'avete sistemato" la voce di Hermione risuonò in tutta la casa "Veramente è un po' piccola, l'altra è più grande, ma l'avete voluta tutta per voi" rispose Harry salutando gli amici "Ma non potevate apparire e basta?" "Ma così è più bello e poi siamo apparsi appena fuori la porta" rispose Hermione mettendosi a girare la casa "Non è vero che è più grande la nostra casa"  
  
Il gruppetto di amici passarono la serata a chiacchierare del più e del meno come hai vecchi tempi che in realtà, per loro, non erano mai finiti "Quando arriva Neville?" chiese Hermione "Ci raggiungerà durante le vacanze di Pasqua e poi appena la scuola sarà finita. È stato molto fortunato a trovare subito quel lavoro a Hogwarts al posto della professoressa Sprite, chissà come se la cava" rispose Luna "Ginny, stai bene?" chiese Ron alla sorella "Cosa?" rispose la ragazza riscotendosi dai suoi pensieri "Non hai detto quasi niente tutta la sera" spiegò Ron "Non preoccuparti, sto bene... Magari vado a fare due passi, ritorno al massimo fra dieci minuti" disse la ragazza alzandosi "Mettiti il cappotto che c'è freddo" le urlò dietro Ron "Sì mamma" rispose in tono canzonatorio Ginny prendendo il cappotto dall'ingresso e uscendo  
  
La strada illuminata dai lampioni era deserta, l'aria fredda dell'inverno londinese soffiava lenta spettinandole i capelli. Si mise a camminare sotto le stelle avvolta nei suoi pensieri 'Ron è così premuroso, anche troppo. Dopo che è morta la mamma si è sempre occupato di me, ma alle volte mi tratta ancora come una bambina e anche gli altri sono così. Vorrei dimostrare loro che sono cresciuta che so cavarmela da sola, ma come posso fare? Vorrei solamente che allentassero un po' la corda, Luna ha la mia stessa età, ma con lei non si comportano così, perché con me sì?' mise la mani in tasca per proteggerle dal freddo e in quel momento si scontrò con qualcuno che l'attirò a sé in modo brusco per impedirle di cadere "Mi scusi" disse automaticamente Ginny "Se voleva rivedermi poteva chiedermelo invece di scontrarsi nuovamente con me" rispose il ragazzo biondo "Incredibile, ancora lei... Oggi sono proprio distratta!" disse Ginny sorridendo mentre il ragazzo lasciava la presa "Magari il destino ha voluto farci incontrare nuovamente" rispose Dave Ginny si perse per un attimo nei profondi occhi grigi del ragazzo "Io direi scontrare" azzardò la ragazza sorridendo "E' vero... Le va una fetta di torta?"  
  
A/N: vi è piaciuto? Fatemi sapere, accetto di tutto!!! Ilenia 


End file.
